Tu es le fils de ta mère, Thomas John Ward
by Rainglasses
Summary: Si jamais tu t'ennuies de moi, poses tes mains à plat sur un miroir et penses très fort à moi. Si ça ne fonctionne pas du premier coup, réessaie. Ça n'a jamais fonctionné, Alice. Jamais. Et tu me manques tellement, maintenant que Chipenden est au mal.
1. Prologue

_Une nouvelle fic' en attendant que je retrouve l'inspiration pour toutes les autres =) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait que très peu de fictions sur cette série, aussi ai-je décidé de faire celle-ci en plusieurs chapitres. Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, certains sortent cependant de mon imagination. _

_Bien à vous, Rainglasses._

_P.s. Ce ci n'est qu'un prologue, le même que dans les livres, pour rendre le tout plus esthétique, enfin je sais pas =)  
_

* * *

Le point le plus élevé du Comté

est marqué par un mystère.

On dit qu'un homme à trouvé la mort à cet endroit,

au cours d'une violente tempête,

alors qu'il tentait d'entraver une créature maléfique

menaçant la Terre entière.

Vint alors un nouvel âge de glace.

Quand il s'acheva, tout avait changé,

même la forme des collines

et le nom des villes dans les vallées.

À présent, sur ce plus haut sommet des collines,

il ne reste plus aucune trace de ce qui y fut accompli,

il y a si longtemps.

Mais on en garde la mémoire.

On l'appelle _la pierre des Ward_.


	2. Départ Nocturne

_Et voila le véritable premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Comme dans les livres, je reprend le point de vue de Tom, il est donc normal que, sur le moment, certains soient un peu perdu, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre quelques indications._

_Bien à vous, Rainglasses._

* * *

Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Les rayons de la lune, de plus en plus rare à cette période de l'année, éclairaient mal mon chemin, je faillis trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Étant le septième fils d'un septième fils, j'avais plusieurs capacités hors du commun - dont celle de voir dans le noir - mais il semblerait que la luminosité actuelle eut été trop sombre, même pour moi.

L'Épouvanteur m'avait donnée pour missions de traverser le jardin est de sa propriété. Pour une personne ayant ignorée sa véritable nature, c'aurait été très aisée, probablement même facile. Mais pour moi, son apprenti, une des rares personnes dotées du Don, c'était plus difficile. J'entendais les cris des hommes, les raclements des sorcières qui pourrissaient au fond de leurs fosses et les bruissements des arbres. L'Épouvanteur était un homme bon, du moins pour certain point. Méprisant les pratiques incitant à brûler vive les sorcières capturées, lui préféraient enterrées celle dont il avait la certitude qu'elles étaient des pernicieuses dans une fosse.

Il y avait quatre types de sorcières ; les pernicieuses faisaient le mal, oeuvraient pour l'Obscur. Les bénévolentes aidaient les gens dans les villages, préparaient diverses potions. Les faussement accusées étaient innocentes, la plupart finissaient brûler ou noyer pour rien. Finalement, il y avait les ignorantes, celle qui ne savaient rien de leurs pouvoirs ; elles étaient les plus rares.

« - **Tom ! Tom !** » susurra une voix faible à mon oreille - une voix provenant de la fausse où était prisonnière Lizzie l'Osseuse, une sorcière capturée l'année précédente par l'Épouvanteur.

Lizzie l'Osseuse était la tante d'Alice, une des mes seules amies à Chipenden. Comme était le fruit d'une des rares unions entre deux des clans de sorciers ennemis, les Deane et les Malkin, l'Épouvanteur ne lui accordait pas sa confiance, il était vrai qu'elle possédait quelques pouvoirs, probablement plus que les sorcières en général. Mais elle m'avait tellement aidé que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Eh puis, il y avait bien autre chose, j'aimais beaucoup Alice. Mais ça, si John Gregory l'avait sut, il n'aurait probablement pas été content.

Je n'accordai aucune importance à la voix ; Lizzie me parlait ainsi chaque fois que j'avais la malchance de m'approcher trop prêt de sa tombe, elle s'attendait à ce que je la délivre du terrible sort auquel l'Épouvanteur l'avait condamné. Ce n'était pas comme ce que faisais Bill Arkwright, un des premiers apprentis de John Gregory. Lui, il tuait toutes les créatures qu'il trouvait, après quelques mois d'emprisonnement. Arkwright œuvrait à l'autre bout du Comté, j'avais passé près de six moi chez lui l'été précédent.

Je continuai ma marche au clair de lune ; en ce mois d'Août, étrangement, il faisait extrêmement froid, je savais que ce phénomène était due à la présence de l'obscur fait chair - le diable en personne - dans le pays. Mais les sorcières ne le contrôlant plus, je n'avais plus à m'inquiéter. Je fêterais bientôt mon quinzième anniversaire ; j'étais l'apprenti de l'Épouvanteur depuis l'été de mes 12 ans.

« - **Je ne te sauverai pas Lizzie, tu le sais, pourtant**. » me dis-je à moi-même en regagnant la maison avec un soupir de soulagement - cette énième traversée du jardin est s'était déroulée sans encombres, l'Épouvanteur serait sûrement content.

« - **Tu disais, mon garçon ?** » me demanda John Gregory.

Il était attablé au comptoir de la cuisine, son bâton dans la main, son capuchon remonté sur la tête, le très mauvais signe que nous ne tarderions pas à repartir en expédition à travers le Comté, ce qui ne me faisait pas particulièrement plaisir. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, John Gregory s'exclama :

« - **Ne fais pas cette tête, Tom ! J'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami à moi ; un gobelin comme on les aime oeuvre dans le coin, ce sera une bonne occasion de t'entraîner, tu ne penses pas ?** »


End file.
